Love is a Battlefeild
by Mrs. Lala Horan
Summary: Dru has been through, and acomplished everything that has been thrown at her. Her Dad. Being a Svetocha (spelling!). And of course, sergej. All that said and done, 2 years later, an unwelcome being has emerged, and he's got his eyes set on Dru. Can they stop him and keep Dru safe at the same time?Their skills will be tested like never before...
1. Can It Get Better From This?

The banging at my door shook me out of sleep. I stumbled out of bead and taking about 30 seconds to unlock all the locks on my door and lift the bar up, I opened the door to see Nat standing there with the biggest grin on her face. Her makeup was impeccable as usual and she had on short denim shorts with a half way brown grunge top and cowgirl boots on to match. She always made things look great. For jewellery she had on a few black and white bangles, feather earrings and a bunch of stringy necklaces with little metal leaves hanging off it. She had two large Styrofoam cup in her hands as she shoved me aside and laid them on my table. Once she did that she took a good look at me and instantly looked disapproving.  
'Still in your Pj's?' she said exasperated. I rolled my eyes.  
'I just woke up! That's why!' I replied, yawing just to prove my point. She just looked at me.

I got up to search my wardrobe for something decent to wear, when Nat sighed and shoved me out the way, to close that side of the wardrobe. _My_ side, her_ side _consisted of my designer and fashionable stuff I tried to avoid. She opened it and rummaged through, while I sat on the bed watching her with a glare. She liked dressing me up, and if it was before 9 in the morning -which it was –then there must be something important on, which means I'm her Barbie. Yay. She turned around and looked at me with a grin. She held up a nice black top that flows around the chest and stomach with little puffed sleeves that had elastic bits at the end to cling to the arms, and at the hem as well, about an inch long. She had a pair of white denim medium height short shorts, that jus covered the elastic, making it look nice and blowy, and a flashy pair of gold flats with covered toes. I stared at her in shock. 'I am _not_ wearing that!' I said and crossed my arms.  
'Sorry Dru-Girl, not really giving you a choice here, .On.' and she mocked glared at me. I shook my head and yanked the clothes out of her hands, and she turned around, in there was also a spare pair of underwear and a bra, and a plain white clingy singlet to under the slightly see through top. I got out of my boxers, oversized top and undergarments and put them in a pile at the bottom of my bed. I slipped into the new ones and the singlet and reached for the shorts when Nat glanced around and took my old clothed into the laundry to wash.  
Bleary eyed, I shimmied into my shorts and pulled the top on over the singlet. Nat walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, looking at me with amusement. 'Oh, so you can't dress yourself either?'  
She walked over and tugged my shorts so they weren't crooked, and tucked the elastic bit of the shirt in at the back where I missed, and handed me the shoes.

'Just a few added touches.' She said and rummaged through her handbag, and came out with a small, pink _Diva_ bag and held it out to me. 'Here, Happy Birthday.'  
'Nat! You didn't have to get me anything!' I said, and gave her a massive hug. Opening the bag I gasped at what was inside. A gold several-string necklace with little diamonds hanging off the edges, golden hoop earrings and a silver two fingered ring with the word _Believe _on it in cursive writing. I hugged her again, harder this time. 'Thank you! So much! You know what? I had actually forgotten, the year has gone by so fast.' I put the jewellery and flats on and did a little twirl. She looked at me approvingly. Ever since I had bloomed all I needed to do was just run a few fingers through my blonde and brown hair and it would fall nice in smooth, loose salon styled curls. Make up wasn't needed either. Though sometimes that didn't stop Nat.

She squealed and did a little happy dance and gave me another hug, crushing me while she did. 'You're finally 18, Dru! Gosh, can you believe it's already been 2 years since all this madness began? Look at how far we've gotten.' She said. Just thinking about all I had been through since my dad died. His 2 year anniversary was in a week. My birthday was the day we had moved into the town, he ordered my favourite pizza and bought me some movie called _legally blonde_. He couldn't get me a lot- because we were on the road- but it was the thought that counted. I missed my Dad. I missed my mum. I missed Gran. Most of all, I missed someone else, but I try to avoid thinking about them. I fail miserably though. Tears instantly poured down my face and I glanced at Nat. Her face instantly softened and she grabbed my hand.  
'Hey, it's okay. _He's_ okay. Shanks has been keeping an eye on him. Don't worry. We don't know when he's coming back, but he _is_ coming back remember? He promised. I know it's hard but you just have to put up with me 'til he does okay?' I laughed at the last bit and gave her another hug. This one more desperate, and needy. She was my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without her. It would be like half of me was gone (which is all, seeing and _he_ took half already when he left). Most of all, she understood. She let me cry in her shoulder and just held me. I don't know how long we were standing there in an embrace for, but she just let me cry, while sending soothing words in my ears. We never said his name, apparently, according to Nat, at one of the council meeting when I was coming they had a quick agreement that they would refer to him as _he_, seeing as I would burst into tears at any mention of his name. I thanked them for it.  
Taking a deep breath, I pulled back from Nat. 'I'm okay.' I said, wiping my eyes. She gave me another quick hug and a peck on the cheek before she grabbed my hands and was all happy again.  
'C'mon, Dru girl! Theres a council meeting this morning, but the best thing? Apparently its about the funds they've been getting in recently, so you might be getting more money on your card!.' I laughed out loud. 'Nat, you do most of the spending anyway, and I barely let you use half of what the council _want_ me to use! We don't need more!' she just grinned. Yeah, but, it's fun to have it.' She grabbed my hand and lead me to the council room. Shanks came in step with us as we were walking and put his arm over my shoulders. 'Happy Birthday, Dru-Girl!' he said with a smile. ' Gotcha present in the council room, dropped it in there the 'smorning. Your stuck with me all day!' he said. I put my arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. 'Thanks, Shanks.' I said and quickly hurried up to catch up to Nat, Shanks following right beside me. 'All good.' He said.

'Tsk, Tsk. We're late!' she said when we approached the doors. She didn't make a move to open them, just whispered something in the guards ear, and gave me a quick once over while he said something in the walkie-talkie. 'Looking, hot.' She said, and looked at Shanks. He cleared his throat and grinned at me. 'Definitely.' He said, and we all laughed. I didn't think of shanks in anyway but friendly. He thought the same, and we all know he's got the hots for Nat. He keeps asking about her when she's not around me. Shanks and Nat stepped forward to open the doors either side of me and we stepped through.

'_Surprise!_' everyone said, as I was hit with thousands of pieces of confetti and streamers.


	2. For Gods Sake, Nat!

**Hellooo Dear Readers ! Heres the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Im Kinda, Actually Realllyy annoyed..Why? 'Cause i had just written the most awesomest AN ever...and then my lappy froze. Damn the world! So, anyway, im not writing it again.**

**Im kinda One Direction (Niall ) obsessed, so iany quotes, mention whatever I add, if your the first to spot it out, then ill make a one-shot of your choice :) So basically, ill never stop writing. Damn.  
I am (currently) trying to convince my mum to get out new kitten a scratching post. Cuz at the moment, it seems to think IM one. -.- yay.**

**Jaycie Rae, YOU ARE MY MOTIVATION FOR THIS ! Thank You x x**

**Me: I OWN STRANGE ANGELS!**  
**Dru: No. You Dont.**  
**Me: Pfft! I created you, you dont scared me!**  
**Dru: Dont make me get my malika on you! (if spelling is wrong SHAME!...But if its right, then oh, um...awkward O.o)**  
**Me: *raised eyebrows***  
**Dru: Hmm. No? Fine. BENAJMIN !**  
**Benjamin: Is there a problem, Ladies!**  
**Me *already halfway gone* I DONT OWN STRANGE ANGELS!**  
**Dru: Nice work, Benji :)**

* * *

**E**verybody started laughing. I ground my teeth, pursed my lips and turned to look at Nat. Her shoulders were shaking, trying to contain her laughter. So, evidently, I hit her over the head.

'Oi! What was that for?' she asked, rubbing her head and _still_ laughing.

'Oh, no reason, just that I _clearly_ told you NO parties.' I said all casual like I would say, 'Just going for a walk!' but then again, you can't really say that casually around here anyway. Damn.

Nat just shrugged, and walked over to a table, _piled _with presents. Okay, so I couldn't ignore _that_. She came back with a giant gift bag with DRU written in bold letters over the card. I opened my mouth to protest, but as I did one of the pieces of confetti flew in my mouth and decided it was my day to die. I started chocking, and coughed it up, to see Nat and Shanks looking at me both with equal _hurry-up-and-get-over-with-it-i-have-more-important-things-to-do _look. Some friends.

I shook the sudden shock off and looked at them. 'What?' I asked. Nat sighed.

'What _are_ we going to with her, Shanky?' she said, glancing his way.

'I don't know, Nutella. What do you suggest?' he asked. I just stood there with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

'_First, _Nutella? Seriously? And Second, I think we should spoil her with presents.' She knew I hated getting things; I didn't want people to waste their money on me. The rest of the room laughed, only a few were watching what was happening, the rest were mingling and eating the food. There was, strangely, a large amount of people here in the council room. I knew them all, but only half did I actually _know_. I continued to stare, my eyes turning into a mock-glare.

'Oh, you know you love me!.' She sang.

'No, I actually really despise you right now.' I replied. Her grin spread, showing her perfect white teeth.

'Wait till you see what I got you. Open mine first.' She held the bag out to me. I didn't really think I had a choice in the matter, I had to open it wether I liked it or not, or I was gonna get _a lot_ of paper cuts from her trying to force me into it.

I took the bag from her and opened it up, to see a pair of _awesome_ Gucci boots. I'm not one for shoes and shopping, but when I do, I like stuff. Besides, id warmed up to it in the past 2 years.

'Ohmygod! Nat! Thank you so much!' I ran up to her and gave her a massive hug. 'I know how much these cost, and, oh, just thank you!' She gave me a sqeeze and let me go. Shanks whistled.

'A bit of girl-on-girl action here?' he said.

'Well, with the _other_ stuff I got Dru, I tots go lesbian for her.' Nat looked at me with a wink, and my cheeks went bright red.

Shanks eyebrows went off in space. 'Hmm. Open the other one?' he asked. Trying to catch a glimse in the bag.

'Not a chance. Nat, your naughty! I'll open _that one_ when I get back to my room.' I said glaring at her, and trying to keep the bag off shanks. Luckily she had wrapped that present, or I swear I would've given a tomato a run for its money.

'Whatever,' she sighed. 'It's time for more presents, as per your punishment.'

'What did I do?' I asked, as Shanks handed me a very poorly wrapped, blue present.

'You're taking too long to open them. That's why.' She said with a smurk, gesturing to the present in my hand. I laughed, and pried the edges of the present open carefully. Shanks and Nat both sighed in sync.

'Shanky, I think we need to give her a lesson in present opening, and to do_ that_ you need to open more presents!' she said, and walked over to where I was standing, to tear the rest of the paper off.

'See? Simple, and its _finished_. Now stop putting us in pain!' she said as she walked back over to the table. I shook my head and tore the last bit of paper off the present. It was a small box. I opened it, and inside was a locket. Just a small one, which would easily compliment my mother's one. It chain was small and delicate, with small rubies dangling off the sides. The actual locket was a deep gold colour with _Forever_ written in cursive writing, and small diamonds lining the outside. It was _gorgeous._

The real surprise though, was what was inside when I unclipped the small hatch on the side. Inside were a picture or Grave and I, hugging and looking at the camera. I remembered that moment.

'_Shanks!_ H-How? I mean, thank you. It's beautiful.' I had tears in my eyes as I walked over and gave him a massive hug. He put his arms around me and lifted me off the ground, seeing as how he towered over me. He set me down and gave me a tissue and smiled.

'I know you still miss him. No matter how many times you say you don't. This way he with you everywhere you go. You can't fool me, Dru. I know you're hurting.' He said, gently. I gave him anther hug, and sobbed in his shirt. Luckily it was black so you couldn't see the wet mark my tears left. I was quiet, and quick.

I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I turned around to see Nat standing there with a smile on her face and, Crap. Another Present. She quickly came up to me and grabbed the tissue, wiping my eyes and ruffling my hair so I looked decent again. Shanks took the box with the locket out of my hand so I could grab the one Nat held.

As I reached for it something thin and cold was wrpped around my neck. I took me a quick, frantic second the realise Shanks had put the locket on for me.

'Thanks!' I said, starting to get into a good mood.

'No worries.' He replied.

Nat cleared her throat impatiently, and shoved another present in my hand. This time, however, I didn't hesitate to tear into it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ! I hoped you liked it :)  
Id like to give a quick shout out (SHOUT OUT!) to these wounderful FanFictians :  
Carlz19 - Heres the next chappy!  
Shadow-wolf78 - Not sure if that pairing is gonna happen, but theres a bigger chance for that one than anything else ;)  
razzle-dazzle1606 - I hope this satisfys you? Paragraphing and all! hahah x  
youngandhopeful- Here it is ! Finally :) And I will dont worry xx I just needed to post this first!**

**PLEASE R+R, i finally figured out how to add chapters haha :)**


	3. Holy Crap!

**Hi! I am really sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I got this massive virus on my computer with deleted all of my C drive.. Which is pretty much just everything.. And it erased all my chapters I had pre pared... So I've had to see if I could revive is.. But unfortunately no luck :( so... I have to do them again. I hope you like this chapter.. x x x**

**Me: I own Strange Angels!**

***cough cough***

**(turns around)**

**Benjamin: ... What was that? *raises brow**

**Me: I own nothing!**

* * *

When I had finished unwrapping presents and mingling with people, I finally got to have a look at how they decorated the room. The normal dark wood or Red, was covered in confetti. There was a large banner hanging up in the balcony, facing the door saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MILADY DRU! With the milady crossed out purposely. Obviously Bens idea of a joke. Silver star cut outs hung from the ceiling, reflecting off the disco ball.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Nat, holding a bottle of Vodka, and another glass of punch. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

'what's an 18th birthday without breaking the rules a little bit?' she said with a smirk.

'A mature one...' I let it hang in the air while she set our glasses down on the table and began adding the vodka to the punch, filling it to the brim.

'Wheres the fun in that?' she asked

'in the bottle,' I said. 'where is belongs' but I didn't make any move to stop her.

She finished pouring, and Handed me my glass back.

'to being, immature!' she said as we clinked our glasses and sculled the who drink down. I almost spat it out, but I followed through and drank it, coughing and spluttering as I did.

'you need a drink to help you out?' Nat said with a smirk, filling my glass up half punch, half vodka. I laughed and just went with it, though I was still coughing. While she was pouring a strong hand pat me on the back, trying to help with my little coughing fit, turning around, I smiled to see Christophe.

Christophe had stuck to his word, always waiting for the day I'll 'get over the mutt'. Just thinking about graves brings tears to my eyes, but I blinked them back. I had let Christophe in a few months ago, and things seemed to be going okay. He knew I still loved graves, but knew I had feelings for Christophe also, and it was that tiny feeling that apparently kept him going.

Time and place dru, time and place.

'Hey birthday girl', he said with a wide smile. 'Having a good night?'

'Yeah, and thanks to Nat, it's about to get a lot better'. As if on cue, Nat came back beside me to place another cup in my hand. She squealed when she saw Christophe and tried to stand in front of our cups.

'quick! It's the maturity police!' she said. Christophe just rolled his eyes, not really caring.

'it's fine, Nat. In some countries 18 is the legal age for drinking, so go for it'. He said. 'but first, do you mind if I give Dru her present?'.

'Not at all, just hurry!' she said as she walked away...with both of our cups. Crap.

I looked back at Christophe, who had a small...holy crap...a small, RING box.

I swear to god I almost fainted, if it wasn't for Nat coming back to hold me up. She seemed shocked as well, she m we my feeling for Christophe Nd graves, and she knew that I loved graves more, so did Christophe as a matter of fact. He knew if graves came back I'd want to be with him, but he just wanted to be with me until then, so i let him, but this was...holy crap!

Chris looked really nervous, this is probably the most nervous I've ever seen him since he asked if we could go out a few months ago.

He got down on one knee... Did I say Holy Crap!?

'Dru, I know you don't feel the same way about me, as I do you, but if you give me the chance, I'll try to prove myself to you. I know who you love, and I respect that, but what about me? Can you give me this chance? I can make you happy, I have been here from the start, unlike...you know who. He left you, and I stayed right by your side. I love you with all my heart dru, and I will forever. Dru Anderson, will you marry me?' he asked as he finished his speech. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold rind, with rubies tucked neatly in the band. It was so beautiful.

...I can't do this, I thought. I noticed then that I was slowly shaking my head in shock, but it didn't look like a no, just a omg! I stumbled back, out of Nat's grasp, and almost tripped over. No, I can't do this.

So I did the worst thing possible.

I bailed.

'Dru!' I heard Christophe yell after me, his voice cracking.

I couldn't stop, I ran out the doors, nobody followed me, and I was glad.

Running down the hall, when I was far away from the council building I slowed down to a walk. I didn't know where I was heading, but as I opened the doors to go out side, I looked behind me to check that no one was following me. But I didn't watch where I was going, and tripped. Another strong set of arms caught me, then bringing me into a hug. The smell of mint soap and young healthy loup-garou.

...Graves was back.

* * *

**Okay, im not updating again until i get 7 reviwes okay? ...so basically, like most people, im stalling for time :P **

**Thank you too **

**- rabbitlavell**

**- Puppylover**

**- razzle-dazzle1606**

**And a very special THANK YOU too**

**RegretorRejoice**

**you were the reason i updated this chapter, so thank yo **


	4. Great Cause this is EXACTLY what I need

**Hi.. Okay. I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to leave it this long, but I had exams to study for and really bad friend problems. Like, it's a really big mess right now. Also my mums just had surgery, so I've been trying to help out as much as I can! Please forgive? **

**oh. And btw. HOW FRICKEN AWESOME IS LOVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG?! OMG. I think I like DIED when I saw Niall finally took his shirt of. *fans herself* okay.. Well, read on my awesome readers, while I just..go kiss some posters. ;-) **

**P.S, I'm having some account malfunctions (wtf?) so, the person who guessed the One Direction quote from last chappyyuan you message me what kind of one-shot you'd like? I read a various amount.. So if you have a different one from SA then lemme know k thanks xx **

* * *

Terrified, yet Happy, I slowly looked up, to be face to face with Not Graves, but something else entirely. His gorgeous emerald green eyes pierced into me. His face held no emotion. It was graves, but it wasn't. Something was slithering under his skin that just didn't sit right, like his face was continuously moving; changing.

I was suddenly hit with a massive wave of nausea, and dark spots danced in my vision. I was passing out. No! I didn't want to go now, I only just got graves back!

The last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness was a soft 'Dru' being whispered.

* * *

When I woke, I was in so much pain I wish I was still unconscious. A burning was spreading through my body, more so in my torso. I felt as if I was being spit roasted over an open flame! In couldn't run and I couldn't hide form the searing pain. I wanted to scream, but trying to move just made it hurt even more. Hands were holding me down, _tightly_. Trying to stop me from, clawing at my stomach.

I was suddenly submerged in absolute freezing ice water. The heat and the cold were in a never ending battle together. The hands bought me back up to the surface, but I couldn't see anything past the red flashes in my vision.

'Dru!' I heard a voice, but I barely paid attention to it. 'DRU!' The second time, it started to catch my attention. I held on to that and tried to get it to get me pass the pain.

I started to slowly open my eyes, but was once again hit with another wave of searing pain. I screamed. _loud._

'Help Her!' I heard another voice. Nat?

'For Fuck Sake...HELP HER!' Yes, that was Nat. But I was still screaming.

Something sharp and thin was slipped into the crook of my arm. An icey Sluggish sort of liquid seemed to glide around my arm. Caressing all the burns, and extinguish the flames. I'm a matter of minutes I had stopped thrashing, and my breathing was starting to go back to normal.

I dared to open my eyes, and instantly regretted it because right above me was a bright fluro light. I heard a growl, then a crash, and the light from behind my eyes faded. A soft yet firm hand grabbed my own, and another pushed my hair back from my face.

'you're gonna be okay, Babe. I am so, so sorry! Dibs, STAY BACK!'

Sorry? Sorry for what? I felt good at the moment. Ha ha, ducked in Dibs.

'Dru? Can you ever forgive me?' I registered the voice as Nat– once again – but I could also hear mummbling voices in the background. I forced myself to open my eyes, and was please to see...that I could actually see.

Nat was a wreck, her usual stunning and composed self was now someone who resembled Shanks when he was hung over. Not Pretty. Her hair was all over the place, eyes red from crying, and her make up was a mess from Rubbing at her eyes.

I tried to console her, but my throat hurt way too much –though she seemed to have noticed I was awake now.

'DRU! Omigod Babe! Thank, Christ your ok! You are not leaving my sight ever again! Don't worry, we'll fix it I promise.. Or if you know you..don't want me as your guard anymore that's fine, I'll understand. But we can still be friends right!? jeez, Dru I am so sor—' I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

'Nat' I started to say, but had to clear my throat, and start again. 'Nat, whatever it is your raving on about, it's fine. Of course ill forgive you.'

She looked at me with so much emotion. They flooded her. Sympathy, Sadness, Guilt. It was all there.

I slowly sat up, my body was completely numb, and I think I had about 15 minutes before I wouldn't be able to concentrate or even talk properly. Nat hesitantly put an arm under me to support, and hoisted me up of the freezing cold bath. She dried my hair, and wrapped my almost-naked body with a blanket, thankfully I still had on my underwear. She looked at me once more, before smothering me with a hug. I squeezed her back, and over her shoulder I saw 5 or so other figures. The ones there were Shanks, Dibs, Benjamin, Ash and - Oh, god! - Christophe. Memories from last night came flooding back. The party, the proposal, Graves. GRAVES!

'Graves! Nat, where is he?!' I asked, pushing her back slightly so I could see her face properly. She looked at me funny, and in the corner of my head I saw Christophe shake his head.

'Hun, don't you remember? Graves left.' Oh, she thought I meant.. No.

'NO! I mean, yes I do remember that, but No, that's not what I mean. I- I saw him last night, when I..' I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence without blushing or feeling emense guilt. I know I shouldn't have run off, but I couldn't face him. He should have know I wouldn't be ready for this...but why do I feel so bad for it?

'Graves...oh, god Graves! Benji.. Do you think.. He.. no, he wouldn't.' Nat cried

Wouldn't what? 'I-' I tried to ask what she meant, but benji cut me off.

'It is possible, Nathalie.' Benjamin replied. I looked over at him, He looked skeptical, and Dibs and Shanks were in a hushed conversation. Christophe was looking directly at me, his knuckles clenched and turning white. I had to look away from his scrutinising gaze.

I had just listened back into Nat and Benjis conversation, and their Blabbering before I was about to loose it.

'what did Graves do?' I asked, neither of them seemed to pay much attention. Fine.

'WHAT DID GRAVES DO?!' I said, and forced as much of my power into it as possible. I instantly regretted it, but didn't show it.

Nat, looked at me, then at the blanket. She came over and carefully pulled the blanket away, leaving me in a Lacy black bra, and a matching G-String. I swear to god I heard Shanks and Dibs's Jaws Drop. Thanks Nat. She looked at me apologetically.

It wasn't the minimal clothing I was worried about; it was blazing red patterns that covered my whole body. They seemed to all congregate in my torso, which had a giant design of a set of hands. The tattoos were everywhere, curving and wrapping around my arms, and legs. my shoulders and chest, all meeting in the middle; though somehow– disturbingly– I didn't think that's what Dibs and Shanks were still staring at.

I looked across the bathroom to see my reflection. Holy CRAP! My normally blonde/ brown hair, was now dead straight, and pure black. Like somebody had chucked ink all over me, the ends gleamed a dark, reddish colour. The tattoos were also around my face, and forehead. Curving around my eyes and lips to create the most beautiful yet deadly design. They _hurt!_

'Dru, babe, You've been claimed by a Dranjes. A demon shapeshifter.' I didn't know what the hell that was..but it didn't sound good.

* * *

**okay guys i understand if you hate it, ** and don't want to read anymore, but pleaaseee RandR ..? The first 3 reviews will get a one-shot of their choice okay? Make sure you message me :-)

~ The Future Mrs. Niall Horan (he hee)


	5. Happy Birthday Dru

**okay, Hello :-) ... Again x km know my chapters haven't been very good lately, but as I said before there have been a few problems xx I've updated quicker this time, and ill try to update again possible later today or tomorrow.. But just bare in mind they may be crap for a bit cuz I have some serious writers block! I would love some ideas please!**

**Okay competition Time! Whoever gives me the best Dru/Christophe scenario gets a One- Shot of their choice :-) and of course there're part in the story... If you 'ship druxchristophe then tell me, and how they sort it ou. Or the opposite if yours against or..whatever! It may not stay the way you want it, but I need something just in it for now :-) Please put your entries in ASAP because I'd like to have another chapter up tomorrow xx Thank you ;)**

**Also, I have no idea how to use this upload thing, and I may have lost a chapter.. And I don't know where it went! Apparently the days are up?! O.o **

* * *

I started at Nat. Then at Benji. Then back to Nat.

'What the HELL?!' It was more of a what-the-hell-is-that? Benjamin was the one who answered.

'A Dranjes, it's well they're hard to explain, because no one has actually seen its true form, but they're like Nat said, basically a Demon Shapeshifter. They appear before any being as anything they like, and if they feel they are of use or are powerful enough for them, then they mark them as their..Belonging. Hence, to tattoos. The more powerful the being is, the brother and more painful the tattoos feel. Which is very unfortunate in your case, seeing as we still don't know the full extent of your powers, or what's in your bloodlines.'

My calm exterior was cracking. How the hell did this happen?

'What do the tattoos mean? Like, now that I'm his...Belongings?' I asked. The burn of the tattoos was always constant in my back ground.

Benjamin looked at me with so much sympathy and guilt, just like Nat.

'Well, different tattoos mean different things.' He said, hesitantly, but he carried on. 'Sergej..Was branded with the tattoos. You couldn't see them because the demon who claimed him wasn't very strong. The tattoos only show if the demon is powerful enough. It's up to the being on how brightly it glows.' Benji looked at me as if to get the hint.

Suddenly, it dawn on me. If... If Sergei was as powerful as he was, and he was only turned by a weak demon. Then.. Imagine what a demon with enough power to make tattoos, plus my added power... Well, lets just say...Shit.

Ben nodded and Nat let out a sob.

I swallowed. 'So, I'm going to turn all..Mega-Evil now?' I asked. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

I heard Christophe growl.

'For god sake, Benjamin. Just come out with it!' Christophe said. Making us all jump.

'You'll tell it better!' Benjamin said, looking exhausted.

'Fine,' Christophe agreed. 'Dru, there a three different types tattoos. One tattoo, like the one my father had, was like yours except it had a pair of teeth on the torso. Meaning fighter,warrior, bringer of evil, basically what my father turned out to be. The second is a pair of eyes. Spies, snitches; gives information to the demon, to pass on to the fighter. These two are the only ones we have ever seen. The last one is usually not around long enough to see it. It's the hands. The hands which are on your torso, mean MINE. He's claimed you as his own. You'll have no say in the matter, but he'll take you down to the pits of hell where he is and you'll be forced to stay there... As his bride.'

'WHAT?! No. NO! That's not right. That- THAT can happen!' I said, I was hysterical and crying. The tattoos started to burn more now, like they knew I knew.

My head was feeling funny. Which meant the knock-out drug dibs had given me was starting to kick in. I ask most feel, but Nat was at my side in an instant, making sure I was ok and wasn't going to fall over.

'Babe, I am so so sorry!' She said, oh...God! She thought it was her fault. Which made it even worse. I got her head in my hands and made her look me in it he eye. I had about five more minuted before I wouldn't even be conscious anymore.

'Nathalie! Don't EVER, blame yourself, ok? I need your help through this! I need to get this sorted and I need my best friend right by my side ok?' I asked, pouring as much honesty and emotion into it as possible, I was crying and snorting now, but I didn't care. Nat was crying too, and we just hugged. A silent agreement.

My knees started to go weak, and people laughed.

'Guy!,' Nat said. ' I need your help.' She said. Dibs and shanks were over to my side in a second, and it took me only a second to realise I was still in my underwear; the heat of the tattoos was too hot to wear anything else though.

Dibs checked my temperature, as shanks picked me up, I wasn't with it enough to tell him not to try anything, and I swear to god he took advantage at that. He was getting very handsy. Nat hit him in the shoulder as she picked up the rest of my stuff from the floor.

After what seemed like an hour, shanks was placing me on the bed. I had heard him moaning and groaning as we were walking, and I managed to open my eyes enough to see him examining his arms from when he picked me up.

He had raw red burn marks all along his arms, and across his neck from where I had my arms around him. I gasped.

'Shannnkks! I'm...doo sog- sorry! I mumbled. Everyone looked at me weird and rolled their eyes at my stumble words.

My blankets and sheets had been stripped from my bed, and replacing the, were a bunch of cold, wet towels laid out, and wet flannels on the pillow.

I barely had time to close my eyes before the tattoos started to burn again. Somebody decided to throw a bucket of cold water over me. It cooled the burn enough tht I could drift of into unconsciousness.

**R+R guys :-) Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! Xoxo**

**~ Horan x**


	6. There I did it

**Okay, can I just say, it's not entirely my fault Ihaven't updated. I mean, well, yeah it like 97% My fault..I think like two people sent me different suggestions. It's been hard coming up with ideas...**

**Im on school holidays now, so ill be hopefully be updating a lot :) **

**..and more Quicker.**

**Thanks guys!**

**i prefer to pretend to be the characters, so Lili can keep the ownership ;)**

* * *

Dru's POV

I vaguely remember saying something about Chris before I passed out, but now I was cool. Submerged in a pool of water. It was pitch black, yet I was peaceful.

The tattoos were controlled, but I could feel their hum on my skin. I swam, and swam, I was completely happy. Until I heard a laugh. I small tinkling sound. It got closer, more darker and more evil, until it rang out in my ears. It was haunting my head. Every nook and cranny in there was invaded by this laugh. It was dark and menacing.

'Druuu.' It sung. My tattoos started reacting to the voice, as if pleased. My blood ran cold. Unfortunately the tattoos just got hotter, slowly becoming unbearable. I couldn't scream though. I was holding my breath, that seemed important. I know that I could breath for some reason, but I didn't want to open my mouth. At all, like it was forbidden.

'Dru, my sweet. Are you ready? Are you ready to meet me- your soon to be husband, and your creator?' I kept my mouth closed. I wanted to yell, and run and scream, but the water seemed to be holding me in place. The water was calming, like it was with me. Fighting with me.

I screamed out in my mind. No! Go away! The laugh stopped. Like it heard me.

'Thats not right.' The voice said.

That's when I woke up, and my scream now became audible.

Christophe's POV

I thought I had her. That she was finally at the same level as me. We had been so good, and then I had to go and pull a stunt like this. Proposing. What was I thinking, of course she would choose the mutt, again.

I kicked my dresser in annoyance. Now I've lost her for good. Fantastic.

The breeze from my window made me shiver. I was walking around without a shirt, and a pair of jeans. I was about to rummage through the draws and find some sort of clothing suitable for sleeping in, when a scream rung out through the halls of the school. Dru.

I ran, as fast as I could, and I saw tons of others racing for her room. I turned don another hallway before I was smashed into the lockers next to me. I was a bout to retaliate but I saw a face. Shanks. Well, this was interesting.

'Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Shanks'. I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm. 'In case you haven't noticed, Dru needs me, so if I could leave...' I let the word draw out, but Shanks just let out a harsh laugh and added reassure to my throat.

'Your not going anywhere near her. She asked me specifically to keep you away from her. There are others that can help her, much better than you. If you had gotten over your whole alpha male thing, then you would have seen that drus a PERSON. With feeling. You can't just propose and think, bam, she's gonna get over everything and come running to you. It..it just doesn't work that way dude.' I was rendered speechless. Dru doesn't want to see me? She, she wouldn't have said that. No. Of course not.

'Liar.' Was all I said, before I flung him off me, and knocked him unconscious after a lot of fatal blows to the head. Dru wouldn't like me hurting her friend, but she would hate that they were keeping us apart...she loves me, she wouldn't say anything to hurt what we have. Never. We belonged together, and we were going to be happy. But I had to get rid of the competitors. First, I would make sure MY Dru is ok. That MY Dru isn't harmed. I continued running towards her room, determined to show her that no matter what she does wrong— like refusing my proposal— she is mine. And I intend to keep it that way.

Drus POV

I writhed in pain on the bed. My tattoos glowed a bright red, and white swirled sometimes. It was worse than before. No matter how much water people poured on me it didn't work, if anything it made it worse.

Dru..

That voice.

Dru-Girl... You can fight this.

Mum. That's who it was. My own mother was talking to me from the grave. Her words seemed to sooth the pain, Enright for the water to try and cool it down. I stopped screaming. I opened my eyes to see just in time Christophe barging in, and Ash jumping up and down at the edge of my bed.

Christophe. No, I don't want him here. That's what I told Shanks before, to keep him out. The way that Christophe has been acting lately, and plus the added proposal , was kind of scary; Possessive. Always going on about how he loves me and we belong together. I know it sounds sweet and everything, but it's more creepy and pedoish.

'Chris?' I said, and gulped. It was now or never. He had to know we weren't going to work.

'Yes, Baby. Sorry I took so long, that scumbag, Shanks, tried to stop me. Ill have him taken away.' He said, coming closer and pushing my hair away from my forehead. I moved away from him, and looked at him. He better not have hurt Shanks.

'Chris, I need to talk to you.' I took a deep breath. 'This isn't going to work, Chris. As much as you say it will, it won't. We don't belong together. We're not a match made In heaven, and no matter how long you look at it, I'm not in love with you, you knew I wasn't even remotely ready when you proposed and it hurt, hurt that you wouldn't care about me enough to consider i wasn't rady than claiming me as your own.' He had an arrange of looks, from love, to shock, to sadness, to out right anger.

'Chris. I did tell Shanks you keep you away.' I said, but it was a mistake. He had his hands around my throat and pressed up against a wall. I was too weak from the tattoos to be able to fight back.

'You DO love me, Dru. You have no choice. You WILL love me, Dru. Or Graves gets it. Got it?' He said. Graves. gravesgravesgraves. He has him!

'You bastard!' I said, and gained enough power to kick him in the shin, making him drop me, I landed a roundhouse kick to his head as he was down, and ran for the door. Which was when everybody decided they would stop eaves dropping and come to my rescue. Nat looked hysteric, like she was being held back the whole time.

I looked to Benjamin. 'I want him locked up.' I said. He wasn't going to hurt me, or Graves.

'Dru—' he wanted to know if I was okay first. I held up my hand to silence him. And he just nodded, Nat enveloped me in a hug, and whispered different ways of killing Chris. I blushed at a few of them. She pulled me back, and looked at me.

'You okay? Really?' She said. I nodded, and ran off, down the hallway. I heard Nat call my name out, but i wasn't listening, I had to make sure Shanks was ok. He can't get hurt because of me.


End file.
